stars our destiny
by Darkness-Sailor-Neptune
Summary: a promise two lovers have made after they took their destiny


Stars our destiny  
By michiru  
From: Revolutionary Girl Utena - Toki ni Ai Wa  
Special thanks: to Solider-Of-Darkness "thank you for the wonderful song"  
Base on sailor moon s and stars "this is from the manga and the anima  
mostly manga"  
Michiru  
The stars our destiny  
Can we find our dream of who we are?  
Can I find my love of my destiny?  
Believe in my dream and I will see the light  
I will find you no matter how far you are.  
Haruka  
the shooting stars is our destiny  
Can we find our dream of who we are?  
Can I find my love of my destiny?  
Do I believe in my destiny?  
Believe in my dream and I will see the light  
I will find you no matter how far you are.  
Michiru and haruka  
Where are you my destiny star?  
I follow the wind and still can see you  
Who are you my destiny lover?  
What I do to see you in my dream and hope?  
Do you really know who I am?  
Can I see you?  
Haruka  
I follow the wind  
I know my destiny will come  
But who am I?  
Michiru  
I am a solider of ocean  
No matter what I can't change my destiny as solider  
I have found you my destiny, destiny of loneliness  
I can't change this destiny without you.where are you?  
Haruka  
Who is that girl that I see in the dark?  
Who is that girl in tears, why is her destiny like me?  
Who is she I wonder if she is my destiny lover?  
Will she understand the loneliness I am in?  
I can feel her sadness; she's in bitter pain  
Can I help her and show her what her destiny is when I don't know mind?  
Michiru  
My destiny is a solider of the ocean and sand  
But why do I have to hurt so many people in hope to find her?  
Why doesn't she understand who I am and why I want to be with her?  
I want to ride in her car and run with her threw the winds of her destiny  
I can hear the wind changing in front of me  
I must see her soon and of who I am, I must make her understand the sadness  
of benign a solider..  
Haruka  
Can it be that I am a solider of the wind and earth?  
Is it true that girl I see and feel is my destiny and lover?  
Can it be true that I am the soldier of wind and earth?  
Should I take this henshin pen and make up as whom I am destined to be?  
But why dose she try and stop me of whom I am destined to be?  
Michiru  
I don't want her to suffer the pain I am in  
I don't want her to take her destiny of who she is  
I don't want her to get hurt  
All I want is to be with her as my destiny has been as a solider.  
I can't allow her to take her destiny as the solider of wind and earth  
Haruka  
Why is she blocking the attack for me?  
What happens if she can't become the world's best violin player?  
I can't allow her to suffer no more I must take me destiny of who I am.  
I must run with the wind I must run with her in order to help her and look  
after her.  
Michiru  
Why shouldn't I block the attack for her?  
I want her to understand is that I love her no matter if my destiny is a  
solider  
I can't allow her to take this painful road as a solider  
I can't let her to suffer the pain I am  
I just can't  
Haruka and michiru  
Our destiny is the wind and sand  
Our dream is now lost as our destiny has taken place as a solider  
If one of us dies we must keep on living in order to find the god who can  
save the world.  
I haruka takes this destiny in order to find the god who can save the earth  
I michiru takes this destiny in order to find the god who can save the  
earth  
No matter what happens to both of us, one of use must keep on living no  
matter what.  
Haruka  
Michiru why did you leave me in order to go back to your own world  
Why did you leave me all alone in this bitter destiny that we have took  
together  
Don't you remember what you promise me when we first took this destiny  
together?  
Please don't leave me, come back to me michiru please.  
I will follow you no matter what happens, your not alone  
Michiru  
Where am I?  
Who am I, why did I leave my lover be hide?  
Where are you my love where are you?  
I'm scare I don't know what to do.  
Haruka where are you I am very scare of this loneliness.  
Haruka  
Michiru your not alone I'll be with you soon  
Our destiny was made to be together.  
Michiru your not alone please don't be scare of this loneliness your in..  
Haruka and michiru  
In a world where there is no peace  
In a world where we can't run away from our destiny  
Who are we? What are we? Where are we?  
I haruka the solider of wind and earth will do anything in order to save  
our princess  
I michiru the solider of ocean and sand will do anything in order for our  
princess  
Uranus Crystal Star Power.Make Up  
Neptune Crystal Star Power.Make Up  
In order of our destiny of wind and sand we will do anything in order to  
make things right even if have to risk our own life..  
Even if we have to betray our friendship, we will have a reason to do so  
So please forgive us no matter on the mission that we have destined to do.  
We may not understand the childish thoughts that the other soldiers have  
been destine to think..  
Princess please forgive us in order we are going to betray our friendship  
in order to save the earth, I hope you understand.  
Usagi  
because of this destiny that they have been given we can't change it  
I really wish they wouldn't have to risk their life so much..  
I really hope we could work together like a team for once..  
Why is their destiny so painful?  
Why couldn't I help them..  
Haruka-san, michiru-san don't leave me please  
Haruka  
Our princess is such a crybaby  
Hotura  
This is why we're destined to be the outer solider of the solar system  
Michiru  
Haruka our destiny will never be understand by the little girls  
Setsuna  
They will never understand the meaning of hate and betray.  
Haruka  
Michiru are you scare?  
Michiru  
Haruka.hotura I want to be with you  
Hotura  
Poppa, mamma I want to hold your hands for the last time  
Usagi  
I watch as haruka-san and michiru-san and hotura trys to get together as  
one family  
I watch with my own eyes as michiru and the others fail away in my front of  
my eyes  
Michiru  
I see the light  
Haruka  
It's warms  
Hotura  
We're finally home  
Setsuna  
Yes we're finally home  
Galaxia  
Stupid fools  
Usagi  
Their destiny as wind, sand, time and death and reborn is over.their lights  
a slowly dieing away.  
Haruka, Michiru, Hotura and Setsuna  
Some day they will understand why we follow the wind.  
In order to save the one we love we will do anything in order to make  
things right. 


End file.
